runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ugozima
Yes, I archived again. Archive One (27.10.07 to 17.8.08), and Archive Two (17.8.08 to 29.6.09). Hi! I'll be more than happy to join. However, I've recently entered a new phase of writing, one based on one of my favourite games of all time (Homeworld) and as such I've lost interest in RuneScape. I'll try to add whenever I'm not distracted from vast space battles and the quest of an exile race to return to their Homeworld... Trust me, I will write - but it might be some time. --Fegaxeyl 19:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok... I have added a speedy deletion to my pages that i made. Please delete them 15:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) A bit late... Happy 4th July! * Mr. Garrison 21:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I have to say, I think pretty much everything is corrupt in this world. Hmmm, I should work this into Gielinor more, who says I can't use my own series to preach? Haha! Mr. Garrison 11:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How do I do that? I would like to create a lot of new pages but I just don't know how. Can you explain me how I create a new page? Thank you. --L7i2o9r 18:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) EzInstall Sadly, i just got it off the runescape wiki (This page) You will be better off asking the user that made that page because i just got it off of them to help this wikia. 18:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, what kind of problem is that? I don't get it... I thought everything worked the same what ever the wiki. 18:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I shall now put templates on my articles. blah 23:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I want to be in Quest contest! I would like to join your contest for creating Fan-Made Quests ~Fire88Lord Drunk? So what? The kids should know that drinking wine (which Zammy has) will make people drunk. Besides you can get drunk in rs by drinking too much alcohol. I saw a guy's avatar who was drunk once. It was funny. Whenever he moved, he would be all wobbly and stuff. Lol, I think he had like 20 beers or something. Anyway, point made. Little kids should know what "drunk" is, especially on a RuneScape wiki. blah 23:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Huh? Hi there! Just wondering, since you've probably read parts of The Runescape Gods of Gielinor, I would like to know what you think of it. I know that the 3 Question Interview With Saradomin was pretty bad, since I spent like 10 minutes on it, but what do you think of the characters? blah 21:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll keep an eye on him. Perhaps now he understands after my talk to him, and maybe he won't spam the bulletin again. . 12:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Result! Congratz, Ugo, you have won second prize in "Music to my Eyes"! A prize I still have to think of, but be sure there will be some sort of award. . 07:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Characters and an Episode TFE So, I took it upon yourself to create some minor character pages. I felt that they had enough of an effect on the storyline (at least of one episode) that they deserved to be minor characters, even though they would only ever appear in one episode (I think). The 3 that I made are listed below. I would also like to humbly request to write an episode myself. Though I'm not exactly a new member, I haven't done much in the community. In fact, I mostly just read after giving up my first RP. So, would you be kind enough to help this start up, even though I'm sure you have plenty of other offerers who have proven themselves more and are also asking for a spot? The Assassin (TFE), Supreme (TFE), Rester of the Moon (TFE), Walker of Planes (TFE), Dojan Kastel Why The Hell Not? 00:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : No problem. And thanks for clarifying the Supreme thing in the newest edit to the cult page. I was a bit confuzzled. :: Hey, real quick, do you have an MSN? I want to chat about TFE Why The Hell Not? 23:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Ugozima I have something to ask you. Can you help me with my role play? By making it to where I can just skip to each chapter and help me with starting the chapters? I would like it if you would join too! --Alexjustinma 21:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Competition Hey, I was wondering if Alexjustinma and I could make a conjoined competition? If so, could you make it so we can have a spot on the main page for winners, and a message saying that the competition is in progess? Thanks, DrakwoodMy talk page 06:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Charachter suggestion for THe Finite Earth Shina the destroyer Has been alive a very long time..wields very ancient power.. Carries -Full ghostly robes -Unholy book -Abyssal whip -"strange pendant" which looks like a small scale godsword stuck on a piece of magic string By --Lolman180 11:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) By the way..(sorry) but can you please tell me how the character goes by leaving a message on my userpage/discussion Thanks --Lolman180 11:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe you have GMail? Why The Hell Not? 20:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Not nearly as quick, nor efficient 01:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) hi Re: Okay, thanks for that information, I'll work on it. Sorry... Actually, 72.224.187.166 is my summer computer. Unlike at my regular computer at my other house, I'm not constantly logged in so... I'm 72.224.187.166. It was an accident. Haru Axeman 23:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) More wise advive :) I am key word attempting to start a story here and I was wondering if you have anymore handy suggestions of templetes I should use. Spec-Opp Spartan 04:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) TFE Hi Ugo, TFE has come of interest to me recently. Can I write an episode please? I have a basic idea for it; Dancus travels into the desert alone seeking answers, but only meets bandits, gargantian worms and Scabarites and doesn't get them. . 10:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. . 08:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Question... If I make a video of The Runescape Gods of Gielinor and upload it on Youtube or something, am I allowed to put it up here? Cuz, I kinda do want to do that, and also, if you are able tell me how adobe flash and other computer animating things work, that would be nice. I am da bomb! 18:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, I heard that Flash is easy since it's like moving paper, except not in a stop-motion way. But isn't Imovie a video editing software (not something you ca make animation from)? I am da bomb! 15:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry for ripping off your outline from your page in The Finite Earth for use in The Duality Why The Hell Not? 00:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) TFE Hey. Sorry I let you down like this. I should have at least said something. I applied to TFE when it started. When it restarted, you asked me if I was still interested. I forgot to reply. The colossal amount of work and the extreme lack of time did not allow me to take it. Now that I have more time and that Gielinor, in which I participate too, is on hiatus, I would like to know if you'll still have me to write some episodes for your serial. Thank you, and sorry once more. 18:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Is this wiki ever active? Howiter1 18:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)